Harry Potter and the Serpent's Coven
by Stephen 'Arion' Downey
Summary: Read to find out! rated just in case of later chapters! Deals with some Mysterious things!
1. An Interfering Power

**Harry Potter and the Serpents Coven**

**Disclaimer: Most of the plot is NOT MINE! This will take you to an alternate reality of these stories, mine yes, but ultimately, original character's will be limited for the time being!**

Chapter 1- An Interfering Power

His forehead ached, itched more like it. He went to scratch at it, only to find that the scar was not there. He turned towards the mirror that he knew to be on the wall. He was not sure what he saw was correct. He saw Evil, pure Evil written all over 'his' face.

He screamed.

-Yes, that's right Harry Potter, look at my face! You see, I have found a way to get inside your head. I will be able to use you as my pawn in this war, just as Dumbledore did to you. Tonight, you will see why your parents died to save you!- Voldemort said as hw started walking towards the door. -Watch, Harry Potter, as your father saw me when I walked upon the door step.-

To Harry, it felt like he traveled through Time. He was looking upon a familar sight, a lost, familiar sight out of the Past.

_Voldemort came walking across the grass. He saw the windows were open._ 'Good,'_ he thought to himself, _'they are still up, maybe I could give them a fright while they are still alive!'

_A shadow crept over the grass as James Potter walked up to the window. He looked out and saw a white faced man. At first he didn't recognize the shabby, well dressed man, and an even finer wand at his hip holster. As the fine looking young man came closer, he recognized the man to be young Lord Voldemort. James took one fleetingly deep breath, and yelled for Lily._

"_LILY! TAKE HARRY AND RUN! THE DARK LORD HAS COME! HE HAS COME FOR HARRY! RUN!"_

_His father ran out onto the yard. "Go away, you filthy creep! You have no business with Harry! You will not touch Harry Potter!" there was a flash, a bright light, and the light flew inside the house._

"_Very well... AVADA KEDAVERA!" The green light flew from the Dark Lord's wand and struck the man dead. "Oh, dear me! You're dead!" There came an evil cackle from deep inside the Dark Lord's throat. "Oh well! So much the merrier!" He walked inside._

The memory paused. And the Dark Lord's face appeared before Harry.

-You see, Harry, your father did not have to die, but he chose to use some unknown Magic to me at the time to protect you and poor Lily. Oh, well. But anyway, when your father was killed by my hand, that flash of light was some sort of Old Magic, one of which I had never heard of before, flew into you and imprinted himself on your soul. Now, seeing as how you had no idea, I wouldn't blame you for being the way you are; but, since you have turned your back on me many times before, I DO blame you! Now, let us get back to the show, shall we?-

_And so the show went on, with Voldemort walking up the stairs to Baby Potter's room. He looked at the door. "Stupid Muggles! Using doors and such!" He blasted the door open and there stood Lily with Baby Harry in her arms. "Hello, Mrs. Potter!" he cackled. "I must kill baby Potter now!"_

All of a sudden, the scene halted, and Lily's face appeared before Harry's eyes.

"Harry."

"Mum?"

"Yes, Harry, it's me. Now, son, listen to me. The Dark Lord knows not that I am interfering. I have something to tell you, something important, and it would be wise for you to listen closely." She looked at him with stern, loving eyes. "Okay, first of all, I need to tell you that your dad, Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore, and I are all very proud of you, son.

"Second, you must seek out someone. She goes to a Japanese wizarding school. I dare not speak her true name, but among Witches and Wizards alike, she is known by a simple name, that name is Chi-Lang. Her true name, you must figure out for yourself.

"Thirdly, and foremost important, is that I am about to tell you something that even the Dark Lord does not know. The night he murdered your father and myself, I had taken extra precautions to ensure that you could not be killed, now or ever, by the Killing Curse. I had placed a charm around our house so that when Voldemort came, there would be a trigger of pure Magic to surge through your father and I, and it would go to you as soon as one of us was to be killed. What Voldemort told you about the imprint of your father was true. I am also imprinted on your soul. The imprinted part of my soul is the loving piece of me, the one that has the ability to be loved, and TO love. This is the piece of me that has more Love then hate.

"You have also got your Father's patience and apptitudes for flying and all matters dealing with the Dark Arts. You have the will to use the Dark Arts, but you will never WANT to use it. You have the trigger for OTHER Majicks at your disposal, new and old alike, to use against the Dark Lord when the time comes.

"I'm sorry, dear Harry! I have no more time left to speak to you. I must impress on you that you must, at all costs, keep friends close and make sure all on this good Earth, who still stands free, be saved from this wretched nightmare!"

_His mother disappeared and he saw his younger self being held by his mother._

"_Not Harry!" Lily kept yelling. "Kill me in his stead! Don't kill Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, fool! You need not die! I only came here to kill the 'Last Hope'! Stand aside, I say! Do not be a fool!" He went to grab Harry out of her hands, but she had other plans. She wiped out her wand and started speaking an odd language, one that he'd never heard of before._

"_Karine Fla Lif Na Ragus! Kalif Ria Kane Galus Lie!" There was a flash and a pure gold light flowed into Harry._

"_So be it..." he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" The green spell hit her in the chest and she fell to the floor, Little Harry falling with her. "Now it is your turn, little boy! Avada Kedavra!"_

_To Harry, the spell moved in slow motion and took forever to reach Harry. The spell was halfway to Harry when the pure gold light flared around Harry and flew towards the green light and struck harder then humanly possible. The green light flew back at Voldemort and struck him in the chest. His body broken and battered, his essential Spirit dissipated, leaving nothing but his clothes behind..._

The flashback ended, and Harry was left in a dark room in the Dark Lord's mind.

-See, now, Harry Potter? It was Ancient Magic that destroyed me before. Now, Harry, I must leave you, I will be in touch soon.- The Dark Lord's voice disappeared from the Mental Link that he and Harry share, and Harry awoke in a sweat. He got up and walked down the hall to the Family Portrait room where he sat looking at a blank spot on the wall. After a while, he started formulating a plan. He took one last, deep breath brfore he drifted off to an easy, restless, meditative sleep.

**End Chapter 1.... next time, flashbacks on how he finds Japanese girl... how she reacts to the school.... and more flashbacks....**


	2. The Finding Of Winters Pearl

**Harry Potter and the Serpents Coven**

**Disclaimer: Most of the plot is NOT MINE! This will take you to an alternate reality of these stories, mine yes, but ultimately, original character's will be limited for the time being!**

**This will be used to make changes between characters: **

* * *

Chapter 2- The Finding Of Winters Pearl

Fuyu Shinju (the name she goes by in the Wizarding World is Chi-Lang) walked onto the train to Hogwarts. She had just moved to London. She had whitish, silver hair, ice blue eyes, pale white skin. She was wearing a traditional kimono; it was short (knee length) black and had little blue flowers on it. Her hair was in a bun with two hair pieces in it with bells hanging down. She was also wearing a choker, with a dragon holding a blue pearl on it. She walked down the train isle, not sure if anyone here at this school would take her well at Hogwarts. She knew all about how everyone treated Harry Potter at this school and expected to get the same attitude for associating herself with him.

* * *

As Harry walked onto the train after Chi-Lang, he thought back to the beginning of summer vacation.

_He had decided to live at Sirius's old place, Grimmauld Place, after going back to the Durslies for one last time as he promised Dumbledore. While here, he had his mind link of his reopened by Voldemort, and ever since then, the Dark Lord contacted him once every week, giving him weekly reports of attacks. Since that first night, Harry woke up each morning trying to think of how to contact this Chi-Lang._

_Harry lived alone at Grimmauld Place for a few nights. Kreature had passed away during the school year from not having a true master to own him. A week following arriving at Grimmauld, he contacted Dobby the House Elf and asked if her would like to live at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Dobby, of course, gladly accepted on the condition that he took in Winky as well. Not long after talking with Dobby and Winky, he visited Hermione and Ron at the Burrow. He never told them about the Link opening up again._

_On the eve of his birthday, July 30th, he had gotten a letter from Gringott's Wizarding Bank. The letter contained some official notices for becoming Head of Potter House and mentioning something about vaults and such. Along with this letter came a small package. On this package was a note saying that it was a small portkey that would take him to the bank at 12:00 PM on the 31st._

_He opened the package and saw that it was a fake Galleon that would be the Portkey. That day, Voldemort, it seemed, was relentless with trying to get into Harry's mind. Harry had figured out how to keep him from entering his mind by meditating for 15 minutes, every hour, on the hour. He figured that if he could keep the Dark Lord out of his mind, he might have a chance at being able to find this... Chi-Lang... and the Dark Lord's Horcruxes._

_But he never got as far as any planning anything, for the Dark Lord had a small grip on the Link and then he had broken into his mind, yet again._

_He arrived at Gringotts at 12 pm, July 31st to be greeted by Griphook-..._

"Harry," Ron's voice cut through Harry's train of thought. He sat down next to Harry. "How was your vacation?"...

* * *

Chi-Lang went from compartment to compartment to find a good place to sit. She found a compartment with a girl with bushy brown hair.

"May I sit here?" she asked furrowing her brows together.

The girl nodded. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Chi-Lang," Chi-Lang said looking at her. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," she said smiling.

"Pleasure," Chi-Lang replied looking out the window.

* * *

"So, I hear that you brought a new friend with you?" Ron said, half asking.

"Yes, I did."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Chi-Lang. She does not wish me to reveal her real name, for if one knows the true name of someone, you can control that person. She is a warrior from the Japannesse Royal Palace."

"Ah, I see. How did you find her and what have you been doing all summer? We barely saw you all summer."

"I was busy. You know, with the mission Dumbledore set me up with. I will not say how I found Chi- ARGH! Harry's hand flew to his scar. It had burst open and was bleeding.

* * *

He stood in a dark room.

* * *

He shifted focus. He was back on the train.

"Harry? Ron asked, concerened.

"I'm okay!" Harry growled.

* * *

"Where are you going, Potter? The Dark Lord yelled angerly.

"Away from you!" Harry yelled.

* * *

"Harry, you sure you're alright?"

"Yes!" he growled.

* * *

"You're gonna pay for blocking me out, Potter!"

"I don't think so, Tom! It is _you_ who will pay... for breaking into my mind! You see, I've been learning how to block you out! I learned from you! Goodbye, Tom!" He squeezed on the Link, and as he did it, he heard the last of Tom's screams before his mind pulled free of his grasp...

* * *

Harry sat back, breathing heavily. "God, one of these days..." he faltered. "Sorry." He whiped out his wand and used the cleaning charm to get the blood off his face and clothes. He then used another charm; to Ron it sounded like a Japannesse word. His scar scabbed over, looking like it did before Tom attacked Harry's mind.

He then put the wand to his temple and pulled. A thin silver substance came away from his temple. He tossed it out of the window where it would desolve in minutes with nothing to contain it.

"I hate having to do that. To explain your unasked question, Ron, I just had my mind attacked by Tom. Don't tell Hermione, she'd freak. I've been learning how to block him. I just forgot to clear my mind this morning."

"No problem," Ron said uncertainly, "I won't tell Hermione."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to meditate for the rest of the train ride." He got up, sat in the middle of the compartment flore cross legged, and started breathing deeply, falling into a deep meditative trance. He sat like that for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

They got off the train, rode the carriages, which were pulled by skelatal, winged horses.

_Thestrals_, she thought to herself. Harry had told her that they could only be seen by people who have seen Death... and she has.

They sat at their perspective House Tables, Chi-Lang sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. "Hello, Harry," she nodded towards him. He nodded back a greeting.

Hermione looked at her. "You know Harry?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I do," she said nodding. She looked away from Hermione and looked towards the Staff table.

* * *

Harry turned towards the staff table, as well. He turned back towards Ron. "It's weird not seing Dumbledore in that seat."

"I know."

Professor McGonagall stood up. "Before we begin, I have some changes in stafing this year. As usual," she said under her breath. " First, welcome back to Professor Remus Lupin, who has decided to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, once again. He will, also, be Gryffindor's Head of House. Professor Slughorn will continue to be the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

"The new Transfiguration Professor will be here shortly, she is talking to the new first years right now. You all will call her Professor Tonks."

"Brilliant!" Harry said, his voice carrying across the Great Hall. several people laughed.

A few minutes later, Professor Tonks came through the side door that lead down to the lake, leading the first years along. She sat the stool up front, the torn and battered hat on it, then shuffled to the side waiting for the hat's song.

It was the usual this year, telling everyone to join together in this newest terrible darkness that comes forth. The hat sorted 10 new additions to Gryffindor table. The males were thus: Frank Adams, Barny Guff, Adrian Hardbowl, Yamane Abagazie, and Darion Spalding. The Females: Maxine Haldine, Helen Megankamp, Irine Falda, Ursala King, and Katie Zentiarsky.

_...He arrived at Gringotts at 12 pm, July 31st to be greeted by Griphook, the Goblin who had taken Harry to his vault all those years ago._

_"Welcome, Harry Potter, it's been a long time eince we first met," Griphook said._

_"That it has, Griphook."_

_"I'm surprised you remember me, Mr. Potter. Not many people remember the name of the first Goblin that took them to their vaults."_

_"Well, Griphook, I have a great memory."_

_"So I see. Well, please follow me, the Head Goblin would like to speak to you. It is a an honor for one such as yourself to see Ragnook. He rarely calls for humans to meet with."_

_They went to a meeting room, where sat an old, wizened Goblin. Griphook bowed, and made to sit in a corner. Harry bowed while keeping eye contact with the Head Goblin._

_"Greetings, Mr. Ragnook! I hear that this is a special honor. I appreciate this audience with wich I should ask you: which side of this war are you and your kin going to be on."_

_"And why would a youngster such as yourself, ask that of the Goblins?"_

_"I ask because I was set on a mission, a mission that Albus Dumbledore started some months, probably even years, back. I may perish on this quest to destroy That which threatens all our futures, yours, mine and everyone tied to the magical world and beyond. Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldamort, is a liar, he can not be trusted. I know that he has tried to gain your trust by saying he'd give you anything you'd wish for. I must urge you not to join him. He is a Dark Lord, and Dark Lords are not to be trusted, even by fair Goblins such as yourselves. I swear on my parents graves that when this war is over, I will use all of my political powers to help Goblins gain a seat in official Ministry matters."_

_"Very good, Mr. Potter. I shall think your proposition over and speak with my kin."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Ragnook."_

_Throughout the meeting, Harry had to signforms after forms after forms, at least 20 forms he had to sign. He found out that he was to become the most influencial person in the world, seeing as he was to be initiated into: Potter, Dumbledore, Black, Lupin, Tonks, Merlin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and several other, older families that have long since gone extinct. When the meeting was over, harry realized that he was indeed the most richest person alive! When the meeting was concluded, he had to go through the initiation process of becoming head of Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Dumbledore, and Merlin's lost family. He went through over 48 hours, for each house, of initiations. He trained in all different types of Majick: Ancient Majick, such as his mother had done before the Dark Lord killed her; Elemental Majicks; Dark Majicks (he would never use it unless he had no alternative) and many other types. He also trained in hand-to-hand combat. Learned many ancient things about the families that he had been initiated in, including an ancient family that lived in Japan that had been friends of Potter House, and descendants of merlin. When he found this out, he figured, then, that this must be the family that has Ch-Lang._

_It was easy, then, to track her family down, considering she is from a long line of Warriors that protect the Royal Palace._

_He went to talk to the Minster of Magic of Japan and had her call a meeting with one Chi-Lang. Right away Harry and Chi-Lang took to each other. He loved to look at her eyes; they entranced him in a way that all he could think about _were _those eyes. __Talking to her was easy, all he had to do was walk into the same room as her and they'd talk for hours on end._

_A week after he found Chi-Lang, he went back to talk to Ragnook._

_"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. I can only addume that you are here to ask me if I had given any thought to your proposition?" Ragnook half asked, half suggested._

_"Yes, indeed, Mr. Ragnook."_

_"Please, call me Ragnook, Mr. Potter, and have a seat."_

_""I'll call you Ragnook if you call me Harry," he said as he sat down._

_"Will do, Harry Potter," Ragnook said. Harry had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at being called by his full name._

_"So, what is your answer, Ragnook? Which side of this war are you and your kin going to be on?"_

_"Well, Harry Potter, I have talked it over with my comrades all over the globe and we have decided, since we all know of your prophecy that says you must destroy the Dark Lord, that we will keep our end of the bargain and join the Light Lord, that is to say, you, Harry Potter, if you keep your end of the bargain. In simpler terms, yes, we will keep to the good side of the war, as long as you will keep your word that you will use all of your powers to help us gain a political seat."_

_Harry pulled out a small knife from an inside pocket of his robes. He sliced his palm and let one drop of blood hit the ground before he sealed his would. "So be it, the deal is forged. If either one of us breaks the deal, the one who broke it shall die. Send word to your comrades and tell them of the blood-oath. I'm sure they'd be satisfied of our agreement."_

_"Will do, Harry Potter. I must get back to my duties."_

_"Of course..."_

"Harry? Where is it that you go? What do you see?" Neville was on Harry's right.

"Huh?" Harry turned towards Neville.

"I asked, what do you see when you get that far away look?"

"I see many things, Neville. I sometimes see the night my parents were murdered. It comes to me as if summoned from a long ago place. Then I think about the mission that I have to do."

"And what is your mission?"

"I cannot say, Neville. Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone except a select few that I trust. Oh, don't get me wrong, Neville, I would gladly trust you with my life! It's just, this mission is not meant for you to hear, for it has to be me in the end to destroy Tom. That is the Dark Lord's birth name, and I will refer to the Dark Lord as thus from now on.

"I shall tell you this though, Neville: I was born of many different families that despised Dark Lords, even when they have taken extra steps to become immortal, exactly as Tom has done. I will reruit you into my inner circle of trust when the time is right, Neville, for you deserve some satisfaction in this war, as you have suffered just like I have."

"Thank you, Harry!" Neville beamed.

"No problem! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a chat with someone." He got up and went to sit in an empty seat that was beside his new friend, Chi-Lang, who was introduced to the school as thus, and the Hat couldn't sort her into any particular House, for she was a forigner and had ambitions that belonged to all the Houses, so the hat just said, "Undecided, she is in _all_ Houses." She decided, as the new one in the school, she was going to sit as close to Harry and his friends as possible.

"Hey, Chi, tonight after dinner, let's go to the Marauders lair, where my father and his old pals hid out to plan their pranks and such. From there, I shall show you the Serpent's Lair." he said, whispering. She nodded. he raised his voice so that they didn't seem suspicious. "So, how are you and Hermione getting along, Chi?"

Chi-Lang looked at him with a bored look on her face. "Fine, I guess. She tried to figure stuff out about me, so I put a charm on her chicken to make it dance until she stopped asking," she said, looking at the now immoble chicken leg. "It was quite amusing." She looked down at her plate of food and started eating. "Although, Ron is interesting. I like his hair." She muttered, "I wonder if anyone will figure out I'm more than just a witch." She took a drink as she looked at Lupin, a slight glare in her eyes. "Werewolves... they only have to worry about changing on the full moon. But us werecats have to worry about changing on the new moon _and_ the full moon." She looked down sadly. "Being born of a werecat and a witch is very hard." She looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, I know, Chi, but I dont think Lupin knows about Werecats. All he knows is harshness because werewolves are _considered_ more dangerous in the Ministry's eyes."

She looked at him. "I may not be so deadly to anyone else, but... werecats are usually a danger to themselves."

"True..." he said slowly. "Hey! I got an idea!" Harry looked over at Lupin. Their eyes met. He was just about to 'Call' Lupin (The 'Call' is a mental canversation between 2 or more people, or animals, starting with the person who has the 'Call' gene in their blood.) when right away, he heard Lupin's voice in his head.

_"Giving me the 'Call' stare, Harry?" There was a light, comical, twinge in his voice. "If you want to be more discrete about your 'Calls', don't look at the person you're going to talk to, because the Tom will most likely pick that up, and use it against you."_

_"Yes, Uncle Remus. Anyway, there is a reason as why I wanted to 'Call' you. I want you to meet me and Chi in the Marauder's Lair after dinner. I have just thought of something that Chi made me think of."_

_"Of course; tonight we shall meet in my old hideout!" as he said this, Harry caught sight of Remus' evil grin before he cut the '__Call' stare._

"'Kay, tonight, Remus will be meeting us in the Lair," with that, he got up, courtsied towards Chi, and went back to his seat by Neville.

"What was that about, Harry?"

"I'd rather not say," was all Harry said as he started eating again.

"Okay... So Lupin's back! It may be good to have the same teacher as before, don't you think, Harry?"

"Ehe..." Harry said in a very bored voice, so bored, in fact, that it made Neville shut up. The rest of the Feast passed by quickly. McGonagall stood up again.

"Before I release all of you, I have start of Term notices. The list of all Weaslies Wizards Wheezes product that are banned are Filch's office door. There is a curfew of 9pm for all 4th years and down. For 5th years and up, your curfew is 10:30pm. If you are out past your curfew hours and are caught, you either have to have a good excuse, or special permission by either your professors or from me. There are a select few that i will nominate throughout the week that I will appoint as Student Defense Systems.

"Now, I would like to ask Harry Potter to come up to the front and give your notice for all that are here will hear what you have to say!"

"Harry mumbled, "Put me in the spot light, why don't you?" Those nearest to him giggled or laughed. Some looked confused as to why he was going up front.

"Well, as you all know, Lord Voldemort is on the rise once again. I advise all of you to call him by his birth name so he doesn't seem so terrifying! His real name is Tom. He is a Half-Blood! His father was a muggle, enchanted by Tom's mother to fall in love with her. Fear in a name creates fear in the person. So instead of using his 'identity' you are to use his birth name so you are not as terrified of him.

"Now, I stand here in front of all of you as a tool of this war, and as a friend, to ask each and every fifth through seventh year students, excluding the Slytherins, for you need to meet with me directly, to come and join Dumbledore's Army, the student organization that I formed back in my fifth year. All members who joined 2 year ago are welcome back into the Army. If you still have your communications devices, the new date will be added by sometime next week. We will have our first meeting in two days time. We will not take any new members until after the original D.A. meeting. Then, ond only then, will we decide, after that meeting, when to start having people come up to those who I appoint as the D.A. teachers; They shall be wearing a special badge to mark them as thus.

"For now, I will just say, in two days, anyone who wishes to join, just approach Neville, Ron, Hermione, Chi-Lang, and Professor Lupin, for he will also teach us some more powerful, defensive spells.

"I must now say, think wisely, and goodnight!" With that, he courtsied to McGonagall and strode back to the seat next to Chi. Professor McGonagall dismissed the students.

Ron was passing Chi and Harry, who were sitting side by side not moving.

"Aren't you two coming?" he asked.

"No, Ron, we will be along shortly. You and Hermione go on up without us," Harry said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You guys just go head to the tower."

"Okay, see you later, then."

Remus stepped over to his nephew and his new friend, just as they stood up.

"So, onto the Lair?"

"You bet!" Harry said. "I can't wait to see some of the things of the original Marauders!" So they set off for the Marauders Lair.

Remus, however, made a pit stop at the Room of Requirement.

"Remus, why are we here? I thought the Lair was on the other side of this floor not in the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh, it is! I just need to pick something up from inside this room. He paced baxck and forth daying as he did so, "I solumly swear that I am up to no good!" Instead of the regular black door that usually appears whe you pass by, there was a goldish-gray door.

"Ah! It's been a long time since I've seen this dorr! Harry, Chi, you both are about to see a room full of many things. this room was my private stores that I set up over the year when I was a student!" As they walked in, they saw rows upon rows, stacks upon stacks of many things either confinscated or taken in the name of the Marauders.

Chi looked around calmly. "Very interesting." She looked at Harry and then looked around the room again. "Baka no wana, tsuki na." She said, it was obviously in Japanesse. She looked at Harry again and smiled.


End file.
